1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode element, and more particularly to a light emitting diode element having nano-spheres.
2. Description of Related Art
The light emitting diode (LED) is categorized as one of the compound semiconductors, which outputs energy in a light emitting format while the electro holes of P-type and N-type semiconductor materials being combined. Moreover, in that the LED has advantages of small volume, long service life, low power consumption and fast responding, it has been widely used in like an optical display device, communication device and illumination device, and has become a must-have photoelectric element.
However, confined to the structure of the conventional LED die, the light extraction efficiency of conventional LED die is still limited, and a solution for effectively providing higher light extraction efficiency is yet to be seen.
As what is disclosed above, the conventional LED die still has inconvenience and shortages, thereby requiring an improvement. As such, how to effectively solve the mentioned inconvenience and shortages shall be a serious issue to be concerned.